1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sofa-bed, more particularly to a folding sofa-bed frame which is adjustable in length in a sofa forming position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional folding sofa-bed frames, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,311, 4,507,987, and 4,527,342, are generally mounted in an upholstered sofa structure and comprise pivotally connected bed sections that are capable of being actuated into an extended bed forming position or a sofa seat-forming position. It is noted that the conventional folding sofa-bed frames do not permit adjustments in the lengths thereof in the sofa seat-forming position. Nor do they provide a backrest in the extended bed forming position.